Fly, Fly, Fly
by ohmygoshiTSBACON
Summary: Ruthie thinks she's ready to make a name for herself but what happens when things get out of hand ? Will she fly in the end or will she fall? WARNING: RATING MAY CHANGE DUE TO UPCOMING CHAPTERS !


**A|N: Hey everyone! This is my new FanFic. This is only about Ruthie this time. Well here's a quick summary & the first chapter. Please review.**

**Summary:**

**Ruthie thinks she's ready to make a name for herself but she has to deal with a whole new world. But in the end will she fly or fall.**

**_Drugs**

**_Alchohol**

**_Sex**

**_Strong Language**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Monster**

_I was hit and hurt and up in my days  
When I was young and restless I had debts to pay  
I was high and low, I was out of control  
I was down in the dirt, I was jaded and cold_

Ruthie loved the feeling of being on this stage and having everyone waiting for her, everyone was cheering for her. She didn't care that she had to sneak out to experiance it but it was definately worth it. She didn't miss a word in the song.

_Ooh, wee, ooh, there's a fire in her eyes  
My oh my, is it ever gonna die?  
Ooh, wee, ooh, there's a fire in her hair  
Don't worry baby, no it ain't that bad_

And she comes in kicking and screaming  
She's a monster, you know what I mean man  
She'll take you out when you are sleeping  
Sleeping, Ooh, barracuda

She was feeding fools with loving 'till she was  
Too fast to last, she was colder than cold  
She was hot, yes hot, she had seduced a lot  
She was crazy and free and hurting me

We were living out wild  
We were a crazy child  
Came from lovers and friends  
But it neh-never ends  
We were dancing queens  
We had more than a dream  
We were monsters, you see  
Yeah, you know what I mean

Ooh, wee, ooh, there's a fire in her eyes  
My oh my, is it ever gonna die?  
Ooh, wee, ooh, there's a fire in her hair  
Don't worry baby, no it ain't that bad

And she comes in kicking and screaming  
She's a monster, you know what I mean man  
She'll take you out when you are sleeping  
Sleeping, Ooh, barracuda

Ooh, wee, ooh, there's a fire in her eyes  
My oh my, is it ever gonna die?  
Ooh, wee, ooh, there's a fire in her hair  
Don't worry baby, no it ain't that bad

And she comes in kicking and screaming  
She's a monster, you know what I mean man  
She'll take you out when you are sleeping  
Dreaming, Ooh

And she comes in kicking and screaming  
She's a monster, you know what I mean man  
She'll take you out when you are sleeping  
Sleeping, Ooh, barracuda

This was her new life, her new world. She could finally be free and be happy without any boundaries. She was accepted here and that's good enough for. The crowd was cheering for an encore but Ruthie brushed them off and hopped off stage. She grabbed Sally and they hugged and danced off the next 3 hours in the club. It was about 3 am when they finally left. They decided to follow Bobby and Matthew back to their apartment. Bobby was 18 and Matthew 17. Once they arrived, Ruthie blasted the music as the after party began. They passed the joint around in a circle. They started dancing, well more like grinding. Ruthie decided to give Bobby a lap dance. Sally soon caught on and did the same to Matthew.

Ruthie pressed her body against Bobby's new erection making him want more. She grinded him hard as she pushed him down onto a chair and straddled his lap. She kissed his neck and right below his lower lip. She could tell he was about to lose control so she knew one way to make him break.

"Bobby," she whispered lightly in his ear. "I'm horny."

She pulled back and saw a big smirk on his face. She kissed his bottom lip lightly and that's when he lost control. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed. They fell onto the bed and Bobby stared into her brown eyes.

"Bobby don't you want me, I told you I was horny."

He laughed and pressed his lips against hers. Things started getting hot but the moment was ruined when a vibration came from inside her pants. She pulled out her phone to check the caller id.

"Shit," she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"It's my house. As in my parents."

They both busted out laughing as she tossed her phone across the room and they picked up right where they left off.

Ruthie pulled her shirt over her head and searched for her pants.

"C'mon Ruthie, you're leaving already?"

"My parents, remember?"

"Um, no?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. "I'm sorry, maybe next time-"

"No, Ruthie. Just drop it."

My eyes dropped to the floor.

"Do you need a ride? Cause I think Matthew left with Sally."

"No it's fine. I'll walk."

"It's like 7 in the morning, on a Tuesday. Someone will see you so at least let me drop you off a block away from your house."

"Fine. Hurry up and get dress." I slipped on my boots and slammed the bedroom door behind me.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine right here, thank you." Ruthie opened the passenger door.

"Fine. Whatever. Be a bitch, I don't care."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You sleep with like 10 other guys when you said you only wanted me. Then right after we have sex, you're gone!"

"I'm not a bitch!"

"You're right," he said as he closed the passenger door but left the window open so she could hear him. "You're a slut." He drove off leaving Ruthie standing there dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open.


End file.
